Vehicles frequently employ storage or cargo areas for carrying personal belongings of the vehicle's passengers and the vehicle's cargo. It may be desirable to cover such storage areas for security, as well as protection of the contents from inclement weather.
A panel may be employed to cover a defined area, such as the vehicle storage area, and form an enclosed compartment. Such a closure panel may also be attached to the compartment for improved convenience.